Nanami Shio
Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, Unknown in Paradise of Illusion Name: Nanami Shio Origin: Notch Gender: Female Age: 16–18 years Classification: Human, soul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly higher), Invisibility, Energy Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Acausality, Intangibility, Durability Negation, Resurrection, Portal Creation, Possession, BFR Attack Potency: Human level in a real world, Unknown in a Paradise of Illusion (She is able to create galactic size space, which are likely multi-dimensional) Speed: Normal Human in a real world, Unknown in a Paradise of Illusion (Infinite / Immeasurable for beings from lower planes of existence) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Human level in a real world, Unknown in a Paradise of Illusions, her true self is almost impossible to kill (cannot be completely killed in the physical world, cannot be completely killed in the metaphysical plane, can exist in the world, which is neither physical nor metaphysical) Stamina: Average, Infinite in a Paradise of Illusion Range: At least Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Her physical body may be killed easily. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Soul: Spiritual being, which is living in Paradise of Illusions. After the death of the physical body all souls go to here, and then may be able to reincarnate. *'Possession:' Can master the human body, completely subordinating it to itself. *'Intangibility:' Material beings are not able to see or touch the soul. Paradise of Illusions: A metaphysical dimension which created by human thoughts, feelings and memories. Inner worlds of many people (and not only) create an illusory reality in which everything is possible. This reality connects all the parallel worlds, here come all the soul, and then either reincarnate or go to the abyss (that can happen, even accidentally, as in Paradise of Illusions there are many "holes", linking this illusory world with others worlds - including with the material world), where they remain eternally alone. *'Resurrection:' Even ordinary souls in the framework of Paradise of Illusions are immortal. If they are killed, they will respawn again and again, with all the wounds received while also completely disappear. The only way to completely destroy someone in Paradise Illusions - erase him from the existence (for example, sending the victim into the abyss). *'Personal Paradise of Illusions:' A special space within Paradise of Illusions, which reflects the inner world of the individual (or the devil). In this space, its owner is an absolute force, it can change their personal world as he pleases. The scale of this world may be different from the size of the room up a huge space containing countless stars. **'Portal into the Abyss:' The owner of a personal Paradise of Illusions is able to open a portal into the abyss in any place. Those who fall into this portal, will be closed forever in the abyss - a special dimension, from which it is impossible to go back to Paradise of Illusions or ordinary material world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Notch Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Portal Users Category:Spirits Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Acausal Characters Category:BFR Users